Satana Hellstrom (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , | Relatives = Victoria Hellstrom (mother, deceased); Satan (father); Hellstorm (Daimon Hellstrom) (brother); Demona Hellstrom (niece); Hellcat (Patsy Walker) (ex-sister-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Alignment = Bad | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Upon her choosing, Satana can demonstrate more demonic physical characteristics including glowing eyes and overgrown arched eyebrows. | Citizenship = Demons | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Succubus | Education = | Origin = Daimon Hellstorm's sister, Satana also turned against her father. | PlaceOfBirth = Greentown, Massachusetts | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Romita Sr. | First = Vampire Tales #2 | HistoryText = Satana Hellstrom was born a couple years after her brother Daimon. When she was still a child, her mother Victoria Hellstrom discovered her husband and Satana performing a black magic ritual in the basement of their New England mansion. Victoria went mad upon witnessing her husband's transformation and died soon afterwards . Daimon was placed in an orphanage, and Satana was taken to "Hell" to be trained in the use of her demonic powers. Satana was possessed by a powerful demon called the Basilisk. Satana remained in full control of her mind and body, however, and the Basilisk had to do her bidding when she released it from her body. However, she became aware that the more she used the Basilisk to serve her ends, the stronger it grew, and that it might one day turn against her. Satana was sent to Earth, where she continually needed to feed on souls. She would often pose as a prostitute to meet her victims. Her father continued to test her, Satana eventually refusing to serve him. She tried her best to fight other evil forces as well as learn about humans. Satana learned Doctor Strange had used Shartra's Book of the Damned. His physical body was cursed to be a werewolf, while his astral self was imprisoned by demons. Knowing he was of great importance, Satana freed him and died, as did the Basilisk. Years later, Satana was resurrected through unknown means. Doctor Strange asked her, Jennifer Kale, and Topaz to assist him in stopping Hellphyr. Thunderbolts After Jennifer Kale infiltrated the Raft with ease, Luke Cage teamed up with Doctor Strange to bring Satana into the Thunderbolts. .]] | Powers = Known Powers: Satana is a succubus. * As a succubus, she feeds on the souls of people. Her kiss kills her victims, causing them to shrivel and release the soul in a butterfly like form. Satanna would then capture the butterfly to feed on it. Apparently it does not work on psychic or psionic vampires. * Satanna can release the Basilisk and then return it to her. * She can levitate and possibly fly. * She uses astral projection. * She can fire blasts of hellfire (also known as soulfire). * She can control the minds of others. | Abilities = Satana has some knowledge of magic. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Marvel Team-Up Vol 1, No. 81 May 1979; Featuing: Doctor Strange (Death of Satana) | Links = * Satana article at Wikipedia * Satana profile at the Marvel Universe * }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Magicians Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Hellstrom Family Category:Death Touch Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Demonic Form Category:Mind Control Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Demon Hybrids Category:Killed by Tier